The Future
by PianoPanda12
Summary: Everything's all over, and Percy and Annabeth are happily married with two daughters and a son. This is a series of oneshots based on themes using the letters in "Percy Jackson." Sorta like one of those "ABC" stories. *NOTE* Used to be just a oneshot. I'm adding on. :3
1. P is for Parenting

**A/N: Hey guys! So basically, one of you suggested I keep writing on this. I thought about it and was like... huh. Why not. These oneshots will be a combination of Percabeth fluffiness, family sweet moments, and more fluff and that of the sort. Some of you may remember what happened to my old fic, called The Future. It's the next chapter. :) Please enjoy! *I don't own PJO***

* * *

P is for Parenting

She groaned and massaged her temples.

"Percy, there comes a time when discipline is necessary! You've been spoiling our kids and– are you even listening to me?"

Annabeth jabbed me in the arm, hard. But you know what, I was in the middle of playing tea party with Callie and Zoey. Annabeth could wait five minutes.

After finally tucking my girls in, I met a frazzled looking Annabeth glaring at me in the kitchen.

"Is there something you need to say, Wise Girl?" I asked.

She let out a deep breath from her nostrils, clearly annoyed. "Seaweed brain, I know that you love Calliope and Zoey. But there's also something called being spoiled, and that has to stop."

I was rather taken aback by this remark. "What?" I nearly gasped. "I have not spoiled our children! They need to be loved, so that's what I'm doing! I'm granting them attention! How does that count as spoiling?"

Her head fell into her hands as she groaned at me. She made a baby face at an invisible figure and began– Oh my gods, was Annabeth mocking me?

"Ahahaha ohhh you're such a cutie aren't you, nyu nyu nyu, would you like some more tea? Oh you want daddy to put on a nice pink hat? Okay okay darling, and a peek-a-boo!" she said with a baby-like voice, making weird faces all the while.

"I do NOT behave like that!" I defended, but the way my voice had carried out that statement made it obvious. "Okay, so maybe I do behave like that. So what?"

She rolled her eyes. "So what? So what? Percy this is exactly how children become spoiled! You can't keep this going! Callie is almost four years old, and she'll be starting school. Zoey is two now, and she needs to start growing up a little. You know when I was two I already had–"

"I know, I know," I sighed, wanting to spare myself from her lecture. "You already had demigod dreams that you had to handle all alone!"

She still glared at me, like I missed the point. Secretly, under my huge ego, I knew she was right.

"Look, Annabeth, I'm sorry," I said, moving toward her.

She turned her face away from me and I could have sworn I saw a tear roll out of her eye. Wait what? Why was she crying?

"Sh, Annabeth, look at me," I said, bending down slightly and taking her hands in mine. Still, she turned her face away. "Shhh," I repeated. "It's okay, it's okay, Annabeth look at me."

When she didn't, I took my hand and cupped her cheek, turning her now wet face to look at me. Salty tracks were stained onto her beautiful face. Her grey eyes, though always stormy, seemed sad and confused.

I wrapped my arms around her like any loving husband. She clung onto me as if we were in Tartarus again. I knew after that (cheesily enough) I'd never let her go again, even if we were on the Titanic. She was my Wise Girl, and I was her Seaweed Brain. And we'd always be there for eachother.

She cried and cried into my chest, and I just held her, not knowing why.

Annabeth sniffled and looked up at me. "Percy, look. I'm not crying because you're spoiling my kids–"

"Am not!" I butted in. She almost smiled.

"–And yes you are," she continued. "But I'm crying because we are strong demigods."

If someone had told me Annabeth was a four page long algebraic expression, I'd have believed them. How was being strong even a bad thing?

"Let me finish, Percy. And close your mouth, you do that when you get confused."

I clicked my jaw shut.

"Look, Percy, we still attract monsters. Every now and then we have to take some time to go back to camp with the kids just to keep all of us safe. But something can still happen. Just try and imagine something for me, okay?" she asked. "Close your eyes for a minute."

I obeyed, closing my eyes.

"Now think of Calliope as a seven year old and Zoey at six. Think of a monster chasing after them. Picture Callie stabbing it with Riptide and Zoey killing it with my dagger." She paused as her voice broke.

Gears of Hepheastus clicked in my head as I realized what she was getting at. I opened my eyes and held Annabeth at an arm-length away, my hands on her shoulders.

"Annabeth, honey, look at me. I'd never let Calliope or Zoey go through that. You went through it once, and I swear if I'd been there like I was on all of those quests, I would have helped you. But like you said, we are strong demigods. And we have the strength to protect our children." I smiled at her, trying to tell her that it was all okay.

She smiled back (thank the gods) and began to speak. "But Percy," she said, her voice wavering. "What if something happens to us and the girls are left alone?"

I grinned. "Well then, we teach them how! We'll start teaching them tomorrow, 8 AM sharp."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, as if you'd ever get up that early, Seaweed Brain."

"Don't smirk at me!" I said, a bit offended. "I'm really going to do it! You and me, coaching Callie and Zoey like Chiron did to us, bright and early."

Before Annabeth could shoot me another sassy rebuttal, we heard a loud groan coming from the girls' rooms. And then a sequence of high-pitched giggles.

"Oh no," Annabeth muttered.

I looked at her and we exchanged a knowing glance.

Quietly, we crept toward the girls' room and opened the door quietly. I walked over to Callie's bed and Annabeth to Zoey's.

We nodded our heads: one, two, THREE! We tacked our girls as they squealed with laughter. "We're sorry, we're sorry!" they chanted over and over again between laughs.

"Oh you girls…" I trailed off, simply shaking my head.

"Daddy," Zoey pleaded from the other side of the room. "Can we please stay up for a bit longer?" From where I was standing and even with the dim lighting, I could tell she was using her little grey puppy eyes.

I almost gave in. Almost. But I didn't, to Annabeth's surprise. "No no, Zoey," I began. "It's way past your bedtime! And we are all waking up tomorrow morning for training. Do you understand, girls?"

"Yes daddy," they chorused.

"Good girls," I said, smirking and ruffling up Callie's hair. "Now go to sleep, girls. You've got a long day ahead of you. Goodnight."

I walked out of the room and Annabeth followed.

Right before I went into our room to crash, Annabeth caught my arm and pulled me in for a quick kiss. She smiled in the kiss and pulled away.

"You know, Seaweed Brain, you seem to exceed my expectations," she told me, smirking.

"Oh," I began, a devious grin crawling onto my face. "You have no idea."

And with that I picked her up and put her on my shoulder like a fireman.

"Seaweed Brain, put me down this instant! Percy!" She laughed and kicked and hammered my back, but I just chuckled and kept walking.

"Perceus Jackson PUT ME DOWN!"

I smirked. "As you wish!" and I flung her down onto the bed.

She exploded with laughter and yanked my hand, causing me to get onto the bed too. She kissed me sweetly.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain," she said, quickly pecking me on the cheek again. "You're an amazing father."

I grinned and took her hands in mine, gently kissing each knuckle. "And I love you, a great mother, wife, and friend."

* * *

Soooooo what'd ya think? Unfortunately I don't know when I'll update, I can't promise anything but I will try. :) Thanks for reading!

~Pianopanda12


	2. E is for Education

**Herroooo! So here is the original slightly altered future, like I promised. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

E is for Education

"Percy. Percy."

I groaned, shoving my head under my pillow for the umpteenth time.

"Oh for the sake of the gods, Perceus Jackson get your butt down here right now!"

It's been a fact since my mom first held me; I am not a morning person.

I pushed myself out of bed, giving myself an overly generous time to stretch and yawn.

My brain was sorta on autopilot for the first hour in the morning, as always. I yanked my clothes on and rushed downstairs to find my beautiful wife looking frazzled at the stove, phone tucked between her shoulder and her ear while she dumped some eggs and bacon onto three plates. Her hair was tied up into a messy bun, a pencil stuck in between her hair elastic.

"Morning Annabeth," I said as I hugged her from behind, planting a kiss on her head.

I could almost feel her eyes roll as she groaned and began to scold me. "I started calling you to wake up almost a half hour ago! Seaweed Brain you really know how to stress me out, huh?"

"Actually," I replied, beginning a remark that could earn me a slap. "I believe it was holding up the sky that caused you the most stress. You grew gray hairs, after all."

As predicted, she slapped my head.

"If I recall correctly, we both hold that souvenir, isn't that right Percy?"

I simply tugged on the streak of gray at the tip of a lock of her blonde hair. It was almost gone, after thirteen years. But then again, Annabeth had kept her hair really long for the few years after we came back from Tartarus.

She smiled, wiping her hands on her gray apron. Winking one of her gray eyes at me, she opened her mouth to speak.

"I know, I know," I began, cutting her off. "Go wake up Calliope. It's the first day, Wise Girl. I know."

Flashing her grin at me, she shooed me off into the hallway.

Entering the small room, I found my daughter (as usual) propped up on her lilac bed, reading a book. At age five. Reading a book. I know. I guess she inherited her mother's brains alright. Of course, granted it was a book written in Greek because both her parents are dyslexic and demigod, but still. Her little sister was sound asleep in the bed next to her, snoring lightly. I'd get her later.

"Morning Callie," I said to her. I held out my arms to her as she jumped out of bed and ran to me for a morning hug.

"Morning daddy," she said, planting a sweet little kiss on my cheek. Excitement was practically radiating from the end of her curly blonde hair. "I'll be in the kitchen in one minutes," she told me, running over to her dresser and pulling out an outfit.

I smiled, exiting the small room. Of course Callie was excited. She was her mother's daughter, after all.

Upon entering the kitchen, I was bombarded by Annabeth ordering me to do about ten things. I only heard the first few, given my tiny ADHD influenced attention span.

Obediently, I made Calliope her favorite sandwich, washed an apple, and put it all in her lunch box. I grabbed a water bottle quickly and shoved it in as well, trying my best to avoid another scolding.

Callie strolled in a few seconds later, taking a seat at the table. Her mother soon after grabbed all three plates and set them on the placemats, asking me to grab the orange juices. I did as I was told and sat down with my family.

Just before we left, Annabeth went back into the girls' rooms and got our youngest, Zoey. She rubbed her little grey eyes as Annabeth quickly tied up her black hair. I walked over to her and planted a kiss on her forehead. The father's blessing.

*30 mins later*

We approached the large brick building, my daughter practically squealing and my wife smiling faintly.

Getting out of the car, I rushed to Calliope's door, opening it for her.

"Daddy, can you carry me please?" she asked, stretching her arms up toward me.

Annabeth appeared behind me, Zoey in her arms. It was a wonder how quickly she could take our little girl out of her car seat. "Now Callie," she said. "It's the first day of school! You're a big girl now, you don't need daddy to carry you."

My daughter smiled sheepishly, jumping out of the car as she intertwined her hands with mine and Annabeth's.

As I walked into the building, it seemed as if the past five years had vanished within the blink of an eye. I remembered Annabeth telling me that she was pregnant (not to mention me almost passing out,) all of Callie's birthday parties, the time we found out Callie could breathe underwater, like me.

We arrived at the classroom all too soon, the door decorated with the word "WELCOME." I squeezed Annabeth's hand. This would be the beginning of Calliope's great education.

A woman approached us and held out her hand. "Good morning, my name is Ms. Ross, and I will be Calliope's teacher. Pleased to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson."

Both my wife and I shook her hand.

Ms. Ross continued. "We'll be starting the school day in a few minutes time, so please, say your goodbyes now."

I bent down so that I was at eye level with Callie.

"Now remember sweetie," I began.

She cut me off. "Yes daddy, be good, don't misbehave, try my best."

I smiled at her. "And?"

She rolled her little green eyes at me. "And water is my friend."

I ruffled up her hair, standing up to give Annabeth her turn. I took Zoey from her arms and bounced her up and down. The little girl was just three. I worried to myself how Callie was going to handle dyslexia, but if I could get through, then so could she because she was Hades of a lot smarter than me. I let Zoey onto the floor to give her sister a hug. She stumbled forward in her legs; she was a late walker. Callie kissed her little sister with a type of love that only she could provide.

Soon enough, after we'd hugged and kissed Callie goodbye, Annabeth, Zoey, and I left the school with smiles in our eyes, hand in hand, just thinking about the future to come.

* * *

Soo? How was it? This one isn't too different from my original, but here it is!

~Pianopanda12


	3. R is for Remember

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated. Long story short, busy is getting to me. Well, here you go!**

* * *

R is for Remember

It's August 16. My birthday. I'm turning 19 this year. Can you believe it? I first came to camp when I was twelve, and then everything just took off. Seven rigorous years of quests and training and falling in love and meeting (and a lot of almost getting killed by) the girl of my dreams– and I'm still alive.

Here I am, sitting on my favorite part of camp: the beach. It's a new day and a new era; the great prophecy has been put on hold and will not be announced for some time, not that anyone knows how long. But just a bit of time to relax is good enough for me, having gone through the past seven years of my life without something happening to me.

Annabeth said she was going into New York today with Katie and Rachel for some quality girl time, Nico's over at Camp Jupiter for now, and the Huntresses are on their merry way somewhere. So really, it's just me. Unless the Stoll's decide to prank me, but they should know who and who not to mess with.

My dad stopped by a few minutes ago like he does after almost everything, like last time. He left me a bead to go onto my camp necklace: a deep blue-ish green, jade sphere that looks like water itself, eternally churning.

And that was when I had the attack. It wasn't the first, but it was still frightening.

I hated to remember what had happened down there. It broke me into pieces and now I might just be half crazy, just because I would involuntarily remember.

Suddenly, I wasn't on the beach anymore. I was back in the darkness of Tartarus. I could tell by my sudden tiredness that it was "nighttime," but one could never be sure if they'd been living in an eternal hell hole for the past who knows how long. It was pitch black, but I could feel that something was so horribly wrong. But what?

I reached into my pocket and felt around. What I needed was there: Riptide. So then, what was missing?

Then the cold wash of realization hit me. She was gone.

"Annabeth. Annabeth! ANNABETH!" I yelled and hollered, but she wasn't there in the blackness of Tartarus.

Wildly possessed by the need to find her, I swung my arms around and got up onto my feet, beginning to blindly try and gouge her position.

But I felt nothing.

I began to sob violently, hysteria overcoming me. Annabeth was my lifeline, the only thing that kept me alive. What would I become without her?

And then I heard her voice from a distance, a yell sounding hurt and frightened. "Percy. Percy. Percy don't worry." But her voice was shaking. I simply shook my head in my spot of darkness. "Percy, Percy I'm here. I'm okay. Come back to me please."

The sudden light that filled my eyes was nearly blinding. "Annabeth," I sobbed, seeing only her flash of blonde hair that brought solace to me.

She held my head on her shoulder, holding me in her tight embrace. "Percy, sh, Percy it's okay. You just had a flashback, but it's all over now. We're okay now. We're okay."

She said it over and over again, and I eventually calmed my sobs. Tartarus had hurt us both so badly. And I know that we'll both be broken forever, only slightly fixed, like Nico.

And like always, it was like Annabeth was reading my mind. She knew what I was thinking about, and she knew when I needed help. We just had that poking feeling that told us we were in trouble.

"Percy, just remember that I'll always be there for you. I know when you're hurt and I will help you. Just remember that I love you, Percy."

So we weren't completely broken or crazy, we were just a bit unwell. There was a lot of work and repairing needed to patch us both up, but sometimes, it was good to remember. To remember that in darkness, we always have our love, and remember how exactly in Hades we survived.

* * *

**Yeah, a lot A LOT shorter than usual. But... I hope you liked it! R&R, maybe? **

**~PianoPanda12**


	4. C is for Camp

**Ok so I feel a little bad for having not done anything since the previous previous update... After the "E" chapter I kinda buzzed out for a LONG LONG time. So here's the next chapter only one day apart! Disclaimer: Don't own PJO blah blah Thank's Mr. Riordan...**

* * *

C is for Camp

"Annabeth, honey, wake up," I muttered with a pressingly urgent tone. I knew that they were coming. "Annabeth, come on. We've got to go now."

Something was up. It just wasn't right. Annabeth simply turned in her sleep.

I sighed and shouted in Greek: "THE MONSTERS ARE COMING!"

She shot up into the air, not hesitating to grab the orange shirt from under our bed and put on some sweat pants. Neither of us were ever horribly surprised when time came to return home, but it was always good to be alert.

One would think that I was simply trying to wake her up. Duh, I'd totally do that. But uh, right, dare I forget that WE ARE DEMIGODS. Reality check: monsters still think we're tasty. Monsters like to eat us. We run now. Typical weekend.

I, already dressed of course, grabbed her sweatshirt and tossed it at her. She caught it, muttered a thanks, and tied it quickly around her waist. Grabbing her dagger, she bolted for the door of our bedroom. Of course, granted, she always had her backpack ready by the door just in case anything like this ever happened. Just my Wisegirl.

"Where are the kids?" she asked.

I simply pointed forward, our kids standing by the door dressed and ready.

Calliope had her bow and arrows slung around her back, the tiredness of sophomore year showing under her eyes. But she was alert as ever, green eyes bright and shining with her tousled blonde hair tied back into a ponytail.

Next came Zoey, black hair into a messy braid, grey eyes stormy and prepared, her sword handle protruding from her baggy cargo pants. The girl was just fourteen, but then again I'd beaten death at fourteen multiple times. Just my luck.

In between the two stood Charlie, now in seventh grade and coding like a mastermind with my exact eyes gleaming with curiosity and my black hair that never sat down straight. In his hand he carried a small dagger, ready to be used.

"Nevermind," muttered Annabeth, as she sensed our readiness.

At her nod, we bolted out the door. The perfect family and the most deadly group of trained monster fighters out in the streets of New York early in the morning, ready to escape to Camp together.

Upon getting to the nearest small street alley, we crept in as Annabeth pulled out a drachma, ready to summon the Chariot of Damnation. We knew exactly what to do.

The three gray ladies arrived just in their fashion, quickly at a jolt and abrupt as one can ever expect a blind woman centuries old to drive a smoky New York Taxi.

Suddenly, as the smokey surface began to visually fabricate before us, Annabeth and I simultaneously exchanged the knowing face; there was one large flaw in our plan. The Chariot could fit three people, maximum. That left two of us…

It was decided. Zoey looked back and forth between Annabeth and I, her calculating gaze deciphering exactly what was going on. Alright. So one girl was on board. But we were running out of time to explain; the car was already half formed.

Zoey wasn't exactly the type of girl for words, so in order to explain, she jabbed Calliope in the hip. Though slightly annoyed, she figured out our situation in a matter of seconds as the last bit of the car materialized, leaving simply a goodbye to be expressed along with hopes for the best. But Charlie was the clingy one… Well, the girls could do it.

Annabeth grabbed Zoey to the side, shoved something into her hands and gave her a quick hug, sending her towards the car. Sometimes I questioned how those two could get along so well despite their almost identical personalities that clashed worse than my uncles and my dad.

Charlie gave a confused look and slightly resisted his two sisters as they pulled him into the car. His green eyes were solemn, but they still had that spark in them.

"It'll be ok," I mouthed to them all. They shut the door.

I made a three-fingered claw with my hand and crossed it over my heart as Callie did the same and Zoey followed quickly.

They took off, only leaving Annabeth and I to go and venture off to camp alone. Gods, we were so old. Yet still doing this. Still good as ever!

It was just the two of us again, monsters threatening to come and chase us and potentially kill us, just like old times. Our childhood. Our lives. The moment I set foot on the Camp Half-Blood grounds when my life crossed over to this new world; that was when I really began to live.

It was the two of us again, free to venture off on a mini quest of our own again, to a place we call home.

I gave Annabeth a peck on the temple and we ran to the edge of Manhattan, I always trailing slightly behind to avoid attracting too much attention in the early morning.

Once we hit the trails, the two of us just stopped to watch the sunrise. It was genuinely the first one we'd seen in a long time without having to worry about Gaea rising or Kronos chopping our heads off.

It was a bit of a longer journey than we'd expected to camp; we had to take down a manticore. Of course that has been well practiced; one of them took Annabeth away from me for a Summer when we were thirteen. I wouldn't let her get away ever again, especially after all that time I spent at Camp Jupiter and all.

I slashed and dodged it's poisonous tail, running it in circles as Annabeth ducked around in her cap, then stabbing it in the back with her dagger, reducing it to a few puffs of golden dust.

It was a moment of pride when we reached our safe haven again, where we could just rest and know that nothing would ever go wrong. And if it did, we'd be prepared.

Hand in hand, we walked up the hill of Camp Half-Blood. Upon nearing the entrance by Thalia's tree, we saw our three children beaming at us, charlie up on Callie's back and Zoey standing by in her dark blue hoodie. We embraced as a family, finally safe from threats of monsters coming to eat us.

We were safe and at home, back to camp where my memories flood and new ones with my family await to be made.

* * *

**So whaddya think? R&R maybe? Criticism/encouragement is totally welcome. If I messed up somewhere please tell me. Thanks for reading!**

Pianopanda12


End file.
